


[podfic] Silk Screening

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne's Inner Monologue, Gen, Podfic, Superhero Merchandising, Tim has too many tshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tim owns a lot of superhero shirts. Annoyingly, (at least to Bruce), he didn’t own a Batman one. At least, not until Bruce broke into Tim’s place to put three different Batman-themed designs in the boy’s closet. Tim never mentioned it, but did thereafter get a tiny smirk whenever Bruce sees him in a superhero shirt.





	[podfic] Silk Screening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk Screening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628509) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Superhero Merchandising, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne's Inner Monologue, Tim has too many tshirts

 **Length:**  00:12:13  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Silk%20Screening_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
